


Sharing a Caravan

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Ravus has been pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: With nowhere else to spend the night, Ravus and Loqi have to share a caravan.





	Sharing a Caravan

Ravus looked over their quarters for the night and sighed. There was no way the inside was any bigger than it looked. There had to be another choice. 

A hand pressed against his back and pushed him forward. With Loqi finished making the arrangements, there was no other choice. 

"Everything's done." Loqi walked up the four steps and opened the door. He turned in the doorway to look at Ravus with a knowing smile. "It's better than staying outside all night."

Anything was better than staying outside all night. Even sleeping in close proximity to the General. Still, Ravus remained where he was as Loqi went inside. He really did not appreciate being given such choices. Suffer through a sleepless night of temptation, or stay outside and get no sleep on account of daemons.

In the short time it took Ravus to join Loqi inside the caravan, Loqi had managed to remove his armor and the upper layers of his clothing. The shirt dropped to the floor and Ravus caught himself staring at the muscles on Loqi's back. Then Loqi was removing his pants and Ravus felt his face flush. 

Those shorts barely qualified as clothing, by Ravus' standards. They were tight, and too short, and a complete distraction he had difficulties looking away from. 

"Must you undress?" 

"I have a difficult time sleeping if I wear anything more than this." 

Of course he did. The Astrals truly hated Ravus, he was sure. 

"Even with how ridiculously cold Niflheim's temperatures can be?" 

That cold didn't always stay outside even in the best buildings Niflheim had to offer. It was persistent like that. Or Shiva's way of extra punishing them; she may be the nicest, but they had still killed her main body.

Loqi nodded. 

"I just can't get comfortable enough to sleep with long clothes on. They twist around me, or bunch uncomfortably, sometimes I just feel too hot under the blankets... And Lucis is hot, anyway." 

"You do realize this caravan has one bed." 

If he was going to be dressed like that in the same bed as him, Ravus worried how this was going to turn out. He was already barely keeping himself from staring like some kind of pervert. Having Loqi as close as the bed demanded they be...

"Do you want me on the couch?" 

"No," the protest was out before Ravus could stop it. Louder and quicker than necessary, and Ravus could feel his face heat. "I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable." 

Ravus turned his gaze from Loqi's knowing smirk to begin the task of removing his armor. In his peripheral vision, he could see Loqi lean on the table.

"I wouldn't want you uncomfortable either, Ravus." 

There it was. The dip in tone. The one always accompanied by a smirk and an alarming amount of mischief dancing in Loqi's eyes. 

Ravus closed his own eyes and stubbornly focused on removing his remaining armor. And the boots. It wasn't proper to get in bed with boots on. 

"It is but a single night and the both of us are adults." Ravus got to his feet and turned in the direction of the likely small bathroom. "There is absolutely no reason we would be incapable of sharing the bed. Sleeping." 

Loqi was in bed when Ravus left the bathroom. In the center of the mattress. 

"We cannot share the bed if you are in the center of it." 

"Sure we can." Loqi grinned, but moved to the side. 

His meaning was far from lost on Ravus, and once again Ravus felt his face heat. What Loqi had implied sounded like a great idea. When he wasn't denying it to himself. 

Ravus lingered a few more moments before climbing into bed. There was as much space as he had worried there would be. 

It was difficult not to be close to Loqi, and he just had to sleep in nothing but his under shorts. Ravus knew he had awful luck, but this was just ridiculous. Fortunately, Lucis was hot. Perhaps that would keep Loqi as far away as possible. 

"Since we're alone in here, can we talk?" 

"We cannot do that tomorrow in the car?" 

Sure, Ravus was likely to not get much sleep. He would prefer to lie awake without Loqi's awake company. If Loqi was sleeping, Ravus could keep his feelings to himself. And everything else. 

"This is more private."

No one could hear them in the car either, but Ravus had learned a while ago that pointing out such things to Loqi got you nowhere.

"If it is quick. We are both in need of sleep."

"We both know you won't be getting any sleep." 

Loqi moved and Ravus made the mistake of looking at him. He was on his side now, head propped up on his hand with his arm bent, and staring at him with that same smirk from earlier. 

"That is no reason for you to stay awake," Ravus argued. 

He would not look anywhere but at Loqi's face. His very attractive face, with perfect lips Ravus wanted to feel against his own. In his effort to focus on anything but that mouth, Ravus noticed that in this lighting, Loqi's eyes had a purple look to them. And relatively long lashes. A few beauty marks that added-

This was not good. 

"That is a perfect reason for me to stay awake. I've noticed the way you look at me," Loqi continued before Ravus could argue. "So what are you waiting for?" 

An invitation was the last thing Ravus needed. An invitation gave him little reason to continue denying himself. 

"I have no experience with such things," was Ravus' response. It was out before he could even think about the words. 

Knowing the basics was nowhere near the same as having actual experience. 

"I can teach you." 

A small part of Ravus wanted to say no. The nervous part of him agreed with that small part. 

The bigger, louder part that held feelings probably more than simple lust won.

Ravus moved onto his side as well and eagerly pressed his mouth to Loqi's. Realizing that may not be an appropriate confirmation, Ravus pulled back before he had fully allowed himself to feel the kiss.

"Teach me."

This smile was different from the one earlier. Softer, with something Ravus hoped matched his own feelings he still wouldn't give name to. 

Loqi's hand gently cupped Ravus' cheek and pulled them together again. 

His lips were as soft as Ravus had thought they'd be. Fitting easily with his own even as he sighed and relaxed more. 

Spending the night with Loqi in a caravan wasn't so bad after all, Ravus thought as Loqi guided him into a deeper kiss.


End file.
